Fallen and on the Rise
by NeoCortex
Summary: Cas gets fed up with Sam's addiction and decides to do something about it.  Rated M for Slash of the Wincesty kind, mild language, and a slightly out of character Cas.


_**A/N I'm not sure if I like this one all too much. I hope that I did okay. I'm still iffy on continuing with this one or leaving as is. Y'all hopefully may be able to help me out with this. If I get enough feedback on it, we shall see...For now, I give you...Sam and Dean. With a little Cas and Ruby thrown in for fun.**_

_**Disclaimer:: Sadly, as we all know, Samuel F. and Dean J are not mine. They belong to Eric Kripke, Robert Singer, and the CW...but mostly Eric Kripke. (Am I the only one that noticed that Bobby is so named for Eric Kripke's co-producer? I'm not right?)**_

_**Word Count:: 8,811**_

_**Summary:: Cas gets fed up with Sam's addiction and does something about it.**_

_**Warning:: Rated M for Slash of the Wincesty kind...*purrs* Yumm...SAM/DEAN, mild language, A slightly out of character Cas(I like my version of him anyway...), and I think that's it for the moment.**_

_**This was not bettaed so if I messed anything up, or there are any errors, please let me know. Thank you all and enjoy~**_

* * *

He lay there sprawled out on the cool concrete, chocolate colored hair flared about his head, bright eyes three colors of blue, green, and a brown more gold than the other stared hazily up at the ceiling above. Bare chest, sheened with sweat heaving heavily from his labored breathing. Jean clad legs were splayed about, one bent at the knee the other straight, one arm lay limp at his side and the other rested a hand against his stomach. "You know, you could have warned me this was going to make me far more tired than hunting ever would." The voice of this male husked out between lips that were in absolute contrast to his damp body.

"I just assumed that you would get that." Came a snarked reply from another man across the room.

This one seemed more comfortable than the former as he sat in a metal folding chair. He wore a pair of black slacks and a blue button down, the sleeves rolled to the elbows. This man had dark toned hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom far beyond the years that he appeared.

"Yeah, well you know what happens when you assume, right?" Bare chest rises on a deep breath at the end of the question. Getting no answer from the seated male he continued, "You make an ass out of you and me." Hearing a dry chuckle he grins as well.

"Guess that would make you an ass huh?" The one on the floor laughed at the question, lifting his head just enough to look across the room to answer, "Makes you one too, Cas." He dropped his head back to the ground and the Angel heard a breath huff out. "Hey, Sam?" A noise of question came from the floor, "Don't do that, it hurts."

Sam cocked a brow at the ceiling. Castiel had a sense of humor? Since when? Had Hell frozen over? If so then what was Sam doing here? Sam laughed at his own joking as he let his bent leg fall to the floor with its mate. "Hey, Cas?" A sound of acknowledgement coming from the chair across the room, "How long do ya think this'll take me?"

"To be honest Samuel, I have not the slightest idea." Was Castiel's reply. "There has not been someone like you in many a millennium." This really didn't give Sam any reassurance. "Wait." He forced himself to think and then look up at the Angel, "You said many a millennium. Who was the other?" Cas didn't answer after a time and then, "I do not know. You'd have to ask that of Zachariah or Uriel." The Winchester made a face at those names and heard Castiel give another dry laugh. Letting his head fall back, gently this time, he sighed, "I'll pass thanks."

Across the room Sam heard his ringer go off. Ramble On came from the phone's tiny speakers indicating Dean's call. Sam started to groan and push himself up when his phone dropped to his chest. Looking down at it he saw that Cas was still sitting across the room. "Thanks." He grumbled. The Angel nodded as Sam hit the accept call button and put the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

_"Where the hell are you Sam!"_ Dean's deep voice growled in his ear. Sam knew the other was mad but the depth and tone of his voice had a feeling shooting straight to Sam's groin that really shouldn't have happened. _"Are you with that Demon bitch again? HUH? Sam, she's bad news! She's just using you! WHY the hell can't you see that?"_ Sam tried to interject between 'HUH?' and 'Sam she's bad news!' and even after the very pronounced 'WHY...' but it seemed Dean was on a roll so he let his brother yell. _"What will it take for you to see it Sam? Does she have to kill me or somethin'?"_ That was enough it seemed for Dean stopped and when Sam didn't answer, _"Sam? You still there?"_ That came out a bit more calm and slightly scared. "You done now?" Was Sam's calm reply. _"Am I done now?"_ The question was half yelled in an incredulous tone. Before Dean went on there was a pause and then, _"Yeah. For now..I think."_ Sam gave a laugh that mimicked Castiel's from before. "Now, I know she's bad news. No I'm not with her. I understand that she was using me. I couldn't see that because I was blind to anything but vengeance. No she didn't have to kill you for me to see that. What it did take for me to see it was Castiel coming to me and offering me a bargain." He answered all the questions from Dean's rant and waited for a reply.

On Dean's end he was sitting up in his bed, in a skeevy motel room in the dark. His bed sheets were pooled about his waist and a sliver of moonlight through the open curtain bled over his bare chest throwing it into a collection of shadows, lines, and dips. He had awoken to a dead quiet room and looked across to see Sam's bed empty with no signs of having been slept in. Panic had welled in his chest, followed by anger and then a feeling of betrayal. Having picked up his phone he called his little brother and started in on him as soon as he heard the husky _"Yeah?"_ from the other end.

Sam had sounded out of breath when he answered and that had dropped a full ball of leaden dread and betrayal renewed into his gut. But when Sam had answered his rant in a calm and vaguely out of breath voice the betrayal disappeared. And some of the dread had as well.

"Castiel? What's he got to do with anything?" Dean was kind of confused now. "Are you with Cas then?" Sam confirmed that and then asked if Dean wanted to talk to the Angel, _"I mean, he's across the room but seeing as my phone was in the same spot not two minutes ago, I'm pretty sure he can take the phone from me without moving."_

Dean smirked when a muffled, _**"I can."**_ came from the background and Sam's grumbled, _"Show off."_ followed.

"Nah, I'll pass thanks." Sam seemed to find this amusing so Dean asked, "Did I miss a joke?" Sam informed Dean he would explain later. "Alright, but, why are you with Cas? What's going on?"

_"Give me a few minutes, and I'll explain when Cas brings me back. I think I'm done for the night."_ Apparently Cas confirmed this for Sam next said, _"Alright, I'll be there in a minute or so, I have to get off the ground and find my shirt."_ Dean was about to ask but he thought better of it. He kind of got the feeling he didn't want to know. "Alright. I'll probably be in the bathroom." With that the two exchanged good byes and hung up. Dean rose from the bed and padded to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam had hung up his phone, slid into his pocket and took a deep breath before rolling to lay on his stomach on the cool concrete. Sliding his arms up under him he levered himself up into a push up and grunted as he used that to thrust himself up and off the floor.

Standing erect now he groaned as his body protested the position. His arms ached from his shoulders to his fingers, his legs were a bit on the wobbly side but he managed to stay upright. His back felt bruised in so many places, from the base of his neck to the top of his ass. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and focused on blocking out the pain. Forcing it from his mind he opened his hazel eyes again to look up at the ceiling once more.

Turning he was startled to find Castiel a few inches from him. "Dude. Personal space." He grumbled, "I know Dean talked to you about that." A mumbled apology was given as Cas held up Sam's earlier discarded shirt. "Thanks." The taller took the gray button down and slid it over his shoulders. He wasn't going to bother buttoning it; Cas was just going to take him back to the Motel room so he'd be getting set for bed anyway.

"Ready?" Came Cas question. "As I'll ever be." Sam sighed and mere seconds later he was standing in the exact spot he had left several hours earlier with Castiel.

Hearing a toilet flush Sam turned in time to see Dean step into the room running a hand through bed mussed hair. Green eyes looked up and over the two of them, taking in Sam's open shirt and Cas' lack of trench coat. "I'm not gonna ask. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know."

Sam's brow crinkled in confusion then he took a moment to assess what Dean saw. His shirt was rumpled and open, Cas wasn't wearing his normal trench coat and his clothes too were a bit rumpled- more so than usual that is. Laughing now, "No, Dean. And you do want to know." He snorted when Dean looked at him sharply and tried to refrain from doubling up in laughter. "I've found a new way to use my powers." He said instead.

This seemed to catch the elder's interest now, for his expression softened into one of interest. "Without Ruby?" Sam nodded at the slightly insecure sounding question. "Yes. Without the Demon Bitch." Sam confirmed using Dean's favored nickname for the brunette demon. A slightly satisfied expression came over the shorter's features as he looked between Sam and Cas, "What is it?"

"I am teaching him to control and harness his abilities without delving into the taint of his blood." Castiel answered before Sam could. "Yeah? How?" Castiel looked to Sam now, "Well, first, he had to practically drain me." The taller Winchester glared at the Angel beside him who looked up at him with an almost innocent expression.

"Drain you?" Dean sounded panicked at that so Sam turned back and supplied, "It was like a detox again." Dean frowned darkly at Castiel, "But he managed to do it without me having all the hallucinations." Sam interceded quickly, "It just tired me out." Dean visibly relaxed now and looked back at Sam. "Then he proceeded to teach me the basics of meditating- as if I didn't know that already." He groused as he shifted from his spot and walked around to his duffel bag. "And then while I was trying to meditate the fucker starts throwing things at me, telling me to stop them with my mind!"

Dean had taken in the appearance of his brother and the Angel upon entering the room. Sam looked a bit like he had been working out and then having sex and Cas looked a bit like he had been having sex as well. When Sam told him that he did want to know Dean looked at him with a cocked brow and a slight frown.

Upon hearing Sam call Ruby a Demon Bitch he felt himself relax again. _Good._ He thought as he listened to Castiel then.

Hearing Sam say that Cas had to drain him had sent a wave of panic flooding through Dean and apparently Sam caught it for he was quick to reassure Dean and then even quicker to explain the detoxing to keep Dean from killing Cas.

He chuckled a bit at Sam as he groused about meditating and worked not to laugh as Sam told of how Cas threw things at him. "You threw things at him?" Castiel sighed and looked at Sam's back, "Nothing actually hit you Samuel. I would not have allowed that." Dean had to stifle another laugh as Sam spun and glared at the Angel. "That is absolutely beside the point!" Dean wiped his mouth in an attempt to remove the grin from his face as Sam yelled at Cas.

"You threw shit at me and told me to stop them with my mind, only ten minutes after I started meditaing!" Sam gestured wildly at the shorter male. "That was eleven and a half minutes after you fucking drained me!"

Dean decided it was time to step in before Sam killed the Angel as well. "So did you manage to stop anything?" It was Cas who answered instead, "Yes. He did." Dark blue eyes turned to look at the elder Winchester. "He stopped several items in mid air. Mind you, he was angry at me, but still. It was effective none the less."

Unable to help himself Dean started to laugh now. After a few moments, where Sam glared daggers at him and Castiel seemed mildly amused by his outburst, Dean calmed some and asked, "So he has to be angry to use his powers?"

"Not necessarily. His powers are tied to his emotions. It was just easier to access anger at the time." Dean nodded and bit back another round of laughter as Sam growled, "Easier? Okay that's it! Next time, I throw shit back!" That was all Dean could take as he started to laugh again earning him a heated glare from Sam who turned back to his duffel bag.

Dean sat laughing for several moments more before he found himself on his back with a pillow to his face. Blinking he removed the pillow and sat up to find Sam with his back still to him and Castiel now doubled up in laughter.

Wait. Cas? Laughing? Had Hell frozen over? Nah. Cas had just developed a sense of humor. And it was oddly refreshing. But back to the problem at hand.

"Which of you bozos threw a pillow at me?" Dean demanded and raised a brow when Cas only managed to point at Sam.

Sam seemed a bit too interested in his duffel and picking invisible lint from the boxers in his hand. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Sam's bed, then turned back to where Sam stood near the foot of Dean's bed. There was a pillow missing from Sam's bed and Sam hadn't taken the pillow with him. "So you throw shit at me instead of the asshat that threw shit at you?" He huffed and aimed the offending pillow at the back of Sam's head only for it to stop mid air and change directions to hit Castiel instead.

Both brothers watched as Castiel, having been fired upon with a floating pillow, fell to the floor in surprise. Dean nearly fell from his bed in laughter and Sam was clutching at the dresser to remain upright as he followed his brother into laughter.

Castiel blinked and looked up at the brothers as they laughed in this companionable manner. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his features now. "Alright boys, you think this is funny?" He pushed himself from the floor and watched as Sam nodded and gasping said, "Yeah, since I actually managed to knock you on your ass!" And this sent Dean into an even harder fit of giggles.

"I see how it is. You will get yours Sam. Just wait." This was said without a trace of a smile or a grin making Sam sober up quickly and look at the Angel in slight alarm as Dean was now only just managing not to choke on his laughter, "As will you Dean." The Winchester in question stopped laughing immediately and frowned at the Angel, "Whadid I do?" He exclaimed with a near pout on his lips.

"You encouraged him." Was Castiel's reply. "I did no such thing!" Dean denied as Sam snorted and turned back to his duffle bag and grabbed a tee shirt.

"If you say so Dean. Now. I must leave. Good night _boys_." The Angel emphasized 'boys' and Dean was left sticking his tongue out at the empty spot that Cas had occupied only seconds before.

Sam had seen his brother's juvenile reaction and had to force himself not to laugh again. He was hurting far too much for that now. Walking to his bed he dropped his boxers and shirt then stripped of his button down and jeans, tossing both to his bag then making his way to the bathroom for a much needed and well deserved shower.

Inside the bathroom he turned the shower on, turning the hot water all the way up and stepped out of his boxers into the steaming water. Letting the heated stream soothe as much of his aching body as he could Sam began to wash the sweat and grime from the day's hunt and practice with Cas from his skin, scrubbing until said skin was slightly pink.

Rinsing shampoo from his hair and soap from his body the tall man placed his forearms against the back wall of the shower and tilted his head back, allowing the water the sloosh over him, trying to soothe away any more aches from his weary body.

When it became apparent that hot water was only going to do so much Sam heaved a sigh and shut the water off, stepped out and dried his body with a large fluffy towel. Wrapping it around his waist he exited the bathroom and found Dean laying on his bed lazily flipping through the channels.

"Nothing good on?" Dean shook his head and sighed, "Not even on pay-per-view." Sam was a bit surprised there. "Wow." Dean seemed put off by this, "A hundred channels and nothin's on." He pouted as he turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the night stand.

"So, what was it exactly about my 'I'll pass thanks' that you found so amusing?" He inquired as Sam readied for bed.

"Oh. Yeah." He tossed his towel back into the bathroom as he settled his boxers on his hips and decided against the shirt, tossing it back to his duffel. "Yeah, I asked Cas a question and since he didn't know the answer he told me that I'd have to ask Zachariah or Uriel." Dean pulled the same face that Sam had at that suggestion. "Yeah, and I told him, using those words exactly, 'I'll pass thanks.' And that's why I thought it was funny."

Dean gave a nod and Sam flopped face first onto his bed. For a skeevy dive, the beds sure were comfortable.

Settling his body into as comfortable a position as he could, Sam buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes. Using some of the meditation techniques from before to relax himself the taller Winchester was asleep inside of two minutes, leaving the elder awake and listening to his little brother's breathing.

_x~*One Month Later*~x_

Sam had been training with Castiel for about a month now. And in that one month they had dealt with twenty demons, a water imp, two violent spirits, three zombies, a werewolf, and a vampire along with Sam's nightly trainings. Well...It was now weekly. After the first week and a half Cas had deemed that Sam didn't need to train every night.

And even through all of this, they still had to put up with Ruby.

Seemed Demon Bitch hadn't gotten the memo that Sam was done with her ass. Evidence to this, one of the nights she called, Sam was in the middle of training.

Picking up Sam's phone and looking at the caller ID Cas handed it off to Dean- whom Cas had allowed to watch Sam's training every so often. This was one of those nights- "Go ahead and answer it De." Was Sam's voice across the room. Dean raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. _What do I tell her?_ Cas and Dean were not talking. Sam had started training in mind reading and manipulation two days ago and Cas wanted to see how good he was now. "Tell her I'm busy, or something, I don't know. Do what you do best Big brother. Lie for all I care." Dean stifled a laugh as he answered the still ringing electronic.

"He's in the shower. This is Dean."

_"Way to sound like a secretary Dean-O."_

Dean heard Sam snort and knew his brother was in his head at the moment. _Creepy much, Little Brother?_ Sam shrugged, "What do you want Ruby?" Dean snarled theatrically.

_"World peace?"_ Castiel rolled his eyes, Sam snorted and Dean continued, "Right. Why are you calling Sam? What? Is it time for another one of your little Demon Sexcapades?" His voice was a feral growl.

_"Wow, slow down there Tiger. I just need Sam's help with a few demons."_ Dean could tell she was lying even before she finished. "Right. And I'm Queen of the Nile." Castiel seemed to be biting his tongue really hard at the moment because his eyes were watering and the blue danced with laughter. Looking across to Sam, he saw that his little brother was rolling on the floor. _Something funny boys?_ He asked them both.

_"Well your majesty put Sam on. I know he's there."_ Dean cocked a brow and replied. "I told you, he's in the shower. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to be doing." With that he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Castiel who was looking at him with a blank expression now. "What?"

"I heard you." Was Cas' simple reply. "Okay?" Dean was a bit confused now. "Well, I was standing right here and on the phone talking. So yeah, you heard me." Cas shaking his head before Dean was done, "No, when you spoke with your mind to both Sam and myself." Dean was _really_ confused now. "All I asked is if something was funny. Since Sam was in my head, I kind of figured you'd be as well." Cas shook his head again. "No. I was not." Sam had risen from the floor and walked over to them now as Castiel continued. "Sam was the only one in your head."

"Okay, I'm very confused now." Dean folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "Well, maybe you heard me through Sam? I mean, if he was in my head then wasn't he in yours as well?" Cas shook his head but Sam answered. "No. I can't get into Cas' head, but he can hear me and make me hear him." Cas nodded, "Yes, and the next task will be you learning to break through to get inside of my head."

"So wait a minute! Then how did you hear me?"

"I think I might be able to answer that." The three men turned to see a tiny red head female standing in the same spot Sam had been sitting moments before.

"Anna. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked the woman warily. "Answering Dean's question." Was her reply. "Sam is what would be defined as an Amplifier." Green eyes looked between the three before her. "Does that make me the electric guitar?" Dean deadpanned. Anna smiled and shook her head, "Not that kind of amplifier Dean, but for this purpose the analogy will suffice." She watched the brother's face light up a bit as she continued. "When Sam is in Dean's head, or Dean is "plugged in to Sam" so to speak,"

Sam leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, "Did that sound dirty to you?" Dean kept a completely straight face and answered, "No. Not at all." Sam stood back up straight and both continued to listen to the Fallen Arc Angel.

"Sam can make other's hear Dean as well." The red head was finishing as the two tuned back in to her. "But that only works with those that are..." She trailed off and looked to Castiel.

The two seemed to be having their own conversation so Dean looked up at Sam and commented _I have an odd feeling about that..._ Sam nodded _You aren't the only one._ He stood with his hand in his pockets, shoulders hunched and watching the two Angels as they conferred. _Can you hear anything?_ Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean. _But I kind of think I might know where she was headed with that line of thought._ The look in his little brother's eyes had something in Dean's gut twisting into knots as he looked back to Anna and Castiel. _What do you mean?_ Dean kept his eyes on the Angels as he waited for Sam to answer- if he did at all.

_I'm not sure if you want to know._ He went on when Dean moved to protest. _But, because of something Ash said once and something Cas said a while back to me when we started training, I think she might be implying that Cas being able to hear you through me is because we are..._ He felt Dean's head turn to look at him as he trailed off for a moment. _Soul mates..._

Dean watched a blush fall over Sam's cheeks as he finished the statement and look away. _I suppose it would make sense..._ Sam looked sharply at Dean. _I mean, I don't know any two people that know each other the way we do. But...What exactly did Ash say?_ He inquired of his brother for some reason at the moment, he didn't remember. It seemed that Cas and Anna were really into what they were discussing for they were still looking at one another.

_He said that only two people who are soul mates can be in Heaven or the Ether together. And then Cas said something to that effect during my first week of training._

Dean was about to say something when Cas and Anna turned to look at the two of them. "If you two are done, Castiel and I have an experiment we want to run." Sam blinked and Dean raised an eyebrow. "We could tell the two of you were talking with the way that you were turned towards each other." The brothers look to one another and grinned a bit. "But you couldn't hear us?" Sam queried and Anna shook her head, "No. It would seem that not only are you an Amplifier, but you are a Dampener as well."

Dean snorted, "So your head is sound proof Sammy." The younger joined in on Dean's laughter as the Angel's exchanged looks.

"If you two are done," Cas repeated, "We have an experiment to conduct." Anna finished. The Winchesters looked at the two with identical looks of question as Cas started again, "Dean you will be going with Anna and Sam will be staying here with me." The brothers looked to one another then back. "We wish to see if Sam is able to hear you and if you are able to hear Sam over distances." Anna was looking at Dean as she spoke.

"Well that's all fine, dandy, and keen, but I don't have the slightest notion as to where we are and where the hell Dean's gonna be." Sam pointed out the flaw that even Dean could see. "Dean will be back at your motel room." Cas said matter of factly as if that explained everything.

"Great, that still leaves out the, 'Where the hell are we?' part." Dean snapped out with a quirk of his brow.

"An abandoned building's basement in Atlanta, Georgia." Anna supplied with a nod to the two brothers. "Oh, so at least I know we're still in the same state and city." Sam looked at Dean who nodded as he slid his hands into his pockets and Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Now, Dean and I will head to the Motel." With that Anna stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

The last thing Dean saw in the concrete room was Sam looking at him in half confusion half worry.

Sam stood watching the spot his brother had just disappeared from, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. Castiel seemed to catch the worry for he said, "If Anna's theory is correct, you can find him anywhere Samuel. Fear not."

Shaking his head he answered, "That's not the problem. I have no doubt that I can find him. It's just a theory of our own that's got me worried." He looked from where Dean had been to the Angel whom was looking at him in question. "Never mind," He shook his head and walked to the middle of the room. "So what do I have to do?" He sank liquidly to the floor, folding himself into a semi-lotus position and looking up at Castiel.

"You must focus your entire mind on finding Dean." Cas began, "Close your eyes and imagine yourself high above you..."

As Cas was explaining the process to Sam, Anna was explaining to Dean, "If it works, you should be able to feel him enter your mind." Dean was looking at the red head as if she was speaking a different language. Not that he didn't understand what Sam was supposed to do. No, he got that. But it was the flying part that confounded him. "You're telling me that he's supposed to mentally leave his body and _fly_ to find me?" Anna nodded. Seeing that she wasn't going to explain further he sighed and shook his head, "If you say so."

He walked to his bed and flopped down. "So, do I have to do anything at all? Or should I just lay here?" He looked over at Anna who now shook her head, "Nothing, all you have to do is relax and open your mind to him."

The elder Winchester sighed and lay his head back against his pillow, hoping that this didn't take long.

Sam found himself now, seated in the middle of the floor yes, but somehow he was looking at himself. As if he was having and out of body experience. And looking around, he realized that he was. It wasn't until he was looking at Castiel that he realized the Angel was speaking.

"If it works Samuel," His voice was quiet, "then you should be able to push yourself from the room, up through the ceiling and out into the night." Sam nodded and found that he could see his body do the same. _That is so weird._ He thought as he listened to Castiel. "All you must do to find Dean is think of him. It doesn't matter how, just that you do." Sam nodded again and inhaled deeply. Watching his body move he laughed a bit then closed his eyes. _Here goes..._

When his eyes opened again he was literally above the city. _Holy shit!_ He exclaimed. This was amazing! It was so...freeing. Dean had to try this sometime! He found himself giggling a bit and then it seemed that Cas' voice was bringing him back to the moment.

_"Do not allow yourself to become distracted Samuel. You must focus. It is far too easy for one to lose themselves and not wish to return to their body."_ This concerned Sam a bit, but he listened on for he figured Cas might explain. _"I will explain the dangers later, for now, you must focus on finding Dean."_

Sam gave a nod that he knew the Angel would see were he looking at Sam's body. Inhaling again he closed his eyes and thought of Dean. And not just _of_ Dean. But about him. His smell, his demeanor, his body. God, that body. It was so hard and disciplined. All those muscles, the way they rippled and moved beneath his tanned skin. It was enough to make Sam's mouth water. And Dean's smell? Leather, gun oil, sweat, and earth all combined to make a scent that was completely and utterly _Dean_.

It was Anna's voice now that seemed to ground Sam. But she was talking to Dean. Opening his eyes Sam saw Dean was splayed out on his bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"When he enters your mind, it may feel strange at first but again, all you have to do is relax."

_Should we tell her that you've been here for at least five minutes now?_ Sam snorted when Dean asked him. Shaking his head he supplied, _Nah. I think we should just let her figure it out on her own._ The elder seemed to agree but remained silent. _So, you knew I was here even before I did? _Dean inhaled and replied, _Yeah. I felt you._

Sam suddenly had an idea. If he was able to form an astral being of himself, then maybe, with a bit of help, Dean could too.

_What're you thinkin' about little brother?_ Sam chuckled. _I suppose I was quiet too long, huh?_

_That tends to happen when you're thinking Sammy._

_Well, I have an idea. You don't have to move, but you do have to concentrate for a minute or two._

Sam could feel the confusion radiating from his older brother. _Just relax. I want you to think about standing at the foot of your bed. Focus on yourself standing there and nothing else._

Again Dean seemed confused, until _Wow._ Sam looked to his right and beside him stood an astral Dean, looking at his own bed bound form. _That's so weird._ Sam chuckled a bit and nodded when his brother looked at him. _Yeah, watch your body as you inhale deeply._ He supplied and kind of laughed when Dean did just that and giggled. Dean actually giggled. _Wow._ He uttered again. _Yeah. And if you were to nod then you'd see that too. But that seems to be all that you can make your body do when you're like this._ The younger informed the other.

_How long do you suppose that we can last like this?_ Sam shrugged and walked over to one of the two cushy arm chairs that Anna wasn't occupying. _I dunno. But we can always find out. Though I do have a feeling if we stay this way too long we may be very tired later._ Dean nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. _That's what sleep is for._ Sam laughed in agreement.

_So...Do you suppose that we really are...?_

Sam looked to his brother again, _Really are what?_

_Soul mates...I mean...Do you suppose that we are? Or do you think that maybe we're just different than most normal people._ Dean was looking down at his hands as he asked this.

_Yes. To both. We've never been exactly normal, Dean. I mean really, what kind of sane, normal people hunt the shit that goes bump in the night, huh?_ This made Dean laugh but Sam continued. _And...The idea of you being my soul mate..._He bit his bottom lip, _it doesn't freak me out like it should...It kind of feels..._He trailed off and looked at the carpet.

_Right? As if you feel like you shouldda known that all along? Like, if you payed attention like you were supposed to, you'd have seen it?_ Sam looked up at Dean now and nodded. _Yeah. I know whatcha mean. I was thinking about that before you showed up._ The shorter motioned to himself over his shoulder. Sam looked back to the carpet again and nodded once more.

It was quiet in the room for a few moments before Sam looked up again, _Hey, Dean, reach back and touch your ankle, tell me if you feel it._ Dean looked at him in confusion but did it anyway. Tapping his body's ankle he snickered a bit. _I felt it, but it was more an echo of the feeling than anything._ Sam nodded when Dean turned back to look at him and it seemed that whatever Dean saw in his baby brother's eyes, was a bit unsettling.

_Sammy? What's goin on in that head of yours?_ Dean sounded very nervous.

Sam just grinned a bit and stood up, sliding his hands into his pockets and meandering around the room in silence. Then, _To be honest big brother, I don't think you want to know._ He was across the room near his own bed now. _Its kinda got something to do with us being soul mates._ Sam looked back to see Dean looking slightly alarmed and yet intrigued at the same time. _Just an experiment I wanted to try._ Dean grinned now, _An experiment within an experiment. Sounds slightly kinky when I say it like that._ Sam laughed. _That's about where my mind was going...To the kinky part at least._ Dean raised an eyebrow and was about to remark on that when Sam had him bodily against the wall and cutting off any words with his own lips plastered to Dean's.

_Holy shit, Sammy!_ Dean moaned as his hands clung to Sam's shirt clad chest and he allowed his little brother to assault his mouth. Even if it wasn't his physical body, it felt amazing! Sam's hands moved down to the hem of Dean's shirt and in the next moment, like a thought, the astral shirt was gone and Dean was arching into teasing fingers as they moved over his nipples and Sam continued to devour his mouth. _God, Sam! That feels so good!_ Sam chuckled darkly then _You like my little experiment then?_ He pulled back from the kiss to look at Dean. The elder could see little, still of the hazel as it seemed that the pupils had taken over the irises of Sam's eyes. _Fuck yes!_ Dean readily agreed as Sam crushed his lips with his own again. _Good._ Was Sam's reply as he began to move his hands down to Dean's pants.

The shorter clutched at Sam's hips and noticed that his brother was shirtless as well and his jeans were hanging open beneath his fingers. He knew that with another thought his clothes could be gone and that thought thrilled him at the same time that it scared him.

_Relax big brother. I won't hurt you. I promise._ Sam's words worked to calm him as the taller began to move his lips lightly over shoulder, to clavicle, to nipple, and down the line that served to divide his brother's torso. His tongue flicked over Dean's belly button causing the shorter's stomach to twitch and a moan to issue from his throat. _Sammy..._ He groaned out as Sam's lips closed over his suddenly exposed and throbbing erection. _SHIT!_ He gasped as his fingers curled in the other's hair.

The younger Winchester seemed to know what he was doing as he licked and sucked at Dean's engorged member. _Fuck, Sammy!_ It also seemed that Dean was only able to express himself in expletives at the moment. _We'll get there Dean._ Sam teased as he worked his brother's head with his lips and moved a hand steadily over the shaft. Dean gasped again and looked down at his little brother, watching in absolute awe as his cock seemed to disappear, now into Sam's mouth and both of the taller's hands were holding his hips in place against the wall. _Sammy, if y-you keep tha-at up I may no-not make it to r-round two!_ He was panting now and amazed as all hell that he had even managed a sentence.

_Oh, you'll make it big brother. Trust me. You'll be up for round two._ Sam promised as he took Dean all the way into his mouth and began to deep throat his big brother.

_Oh, fuck! Sammy! You- I- I'm gonna- Nnngghh~!_ And he was exploding down his brother's throat.

Moments later Sam was on his feet again and guiding Dean to the unoccupied chair. Sam was about to push Dean to the chair when the older brother shook his head and spun them so that Sam sat in the chair instead.

Wide, lust blown, hazel eyes looked up into dark green as Dean straddled the taller's lap. _I want this._ He insisted when Sam made to ask him. Nodding, it was Sam's turn to be awed as Dean sucked three of his fingers into his mouth and laved them until they were wet enough to stretch himself open for Sam.

The younger brother moaned as his cock twitched in want. Dean pushed a finger into himself and Sam could feel the shiver run through the other. _God Dean, you look so sexy right now._ He moaned when Dean slid a second finger in with the first and dropped his head back on a gasp. _Shit! Sammy!_ He seemed reduced to swearing again as he stretched himself and added the third finger. Pushing all three slick digits deeper into himself Sam knew when Dean found his prostate, for the elder made a noise that Sam was pretty sure he'd deny later. _Dean..._ Sam moaned and continued to watch his brother, his hands moving to Dean's hips as if begging him to allow Sam to replace his fingers.

_God, Sammy. I want to feel you._ Sam's eyes went wide again at Dean's words as the other pulled his fingers free and quickly positioned himself above Sam's cock. _I want to feel you enter me_. Sam was almost certain most of this experiment of his would be denied later, but for now, he'd live with that.

Sam's hands guided Dean's hips forward and he let out a throaty groan as Dean started to take him in inch by agonizing inch. _Fuck, Dean!_ It was Sam's turn to be reduced to expletives now.

_God Sammy! You're huge!_ Dean gasped as Sam bottomed out, filling him completely with his little brother's cock.

_Fuck, Dean! You're tight!_ Was Sam's answering groan.

Sam's hands tightened on Dean's hips as the elder started to move himself up and down on his baby brother's cock. _Damn, Sammy! Feels so good..._ Sam could hear the other panting in his ear as he leaned forward now. _So goooood..._ Dean groaned as he locked lips with Sam again. Their tongues waged war back and forth between the two mouths, Sam finally giving in as Dean rode his dick, moving up and down slightly faster.

As Sam felt himself reaching his apex he couldn't take it any longer and started to thrust his hips up on Dean's every down motion. This caused Dean to groan out and drop his head back. _Yes Sammy! Like that, so close..._A loud gasp _Yes! Sam right there!_ Sam angled his hips in the same manner and pumped into Dean at the requested speed and moments later Dean and Sam were both flying high on the shared orgasm.

Bright Hazel eyes opened wide and Sam found himself seated in the lotus position, the cold of the concrete beneath him seeping into his jeans. "Wow." He breathed.

Simultaneously, bright Emerald eyes open to stare at a speckled ceiling above him. The softness of the bed beneath him bringing him back to reality. "Holy shit." He panted.

A few moments later Sam and Castiel were standing at the foot of Dean's bed and Anna inquired, "Well, did it work?" of both Winchesters.

"Yes." Sam breathed. "It worked." Dean finished with a lick of his lips.

"Ho-how long were we quiet?" Sam stuttered after a second. "About thirty minutes." Was Anna's response. "Though I must admit I thought it would take less time." Her brow creased in confusion.

"It took longer because Dean and I were talking." Sam informed the two Angels. "I figured it was the only privacy we'd get for the moment to discuss some things and amazingly Dean agreed." The elder nodded to confirm this without hesitation.

"Then what was with the exclamation when you returned to your body Samuel?" Came Cas' query. "Oh, that." Sam didn't even blush. "I was just surprised that I was able to help Dean focus enough to form an astral projection of himself." Both Angels looked to Dean now.

"Yeah, when he came to me, I felt him. That was around the time that Anna told me that it would feel strange when he entered my mind. Only it didn't feel strange and he had been there for about five minutes before that." Anna raised an eyebrow and Cas nodded. "Sam had an idea and then told me to think about standing at the end of the bed. He told me to focus on that and nothing else. Well, I did and then I found myself looking at my body as I was lying on the bed." He looked at Sam again, "It kind of reminded me of when we had to die for that one job..."

"Oh you mean so that we could talk to that kid?" Dean nodded, "Yeah, and save the reapers. Never thought I'd do that though. It was a strange night. I'll tell ya that."

Both Winchesters nodded at the memory.

"So Dean, you were able to form an astral you?" Anna asked in an almost alarmed tone. Dean gave a nod and the two Angel's exchanged looks.

"It would seem, Anna, that your theory may have been correct." Anna nodded and then turned to look at the brothers. "It looks as if you two are-"

"Soul mates. Yeah. We know." Sam interrupted the red head who now looked at him in surprise. "I figured that out on my own. And Dean seems to agree. That's what we were talking about." Dean again nodded in confirmation as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Oh. I guess that took a lot more out of you than anticipated." Anna remarked catching the yawn as Sam mirrored it. All Dean could do was nod again as another one escaped again. "Then Castiel and I will leave you two to get some rest..

With a flutter of wings and a light WHOOSH of the air, both Angels were gone from the room and Sam and Dean crawled into Dean's bed and fell asleep in one another's arms, not bothering to undress for the night.

_x~*A week later*~x_

Dean was sitting on the bed reading a book that Bobby had given to the boys three days ago. "Hey, d'ya find anything out?" Sam asked, exiting the bathroom in a cloud of steam and his jeans, open at the fly. "Not really." Dean replied with a dry mouth. Green eyes traveled over Sam's chest and down his stomach to where jeans sat wide open. Swallowing heavily his eyes snapped up when Sam called his name. "Sorry, wha? I was a bit uh-"

"Distracted?" Sam smirked.

"Well if you didn't walk around half dressed, with your jeans hangin' wide open, I wouldn't be so distracted, now would I?" Dean quipped. This cause Sam's smirk to darken.

"I could always walk around completely undressed." He offered.

"Then I'd never get anything done. Nor would you for that matter." He practically moaned. Sam just shrugged and grinned, "Sure I would. I'd be getting exactly what I wanted. Your hands on me. All the time." Dean did moan this time. "God you so don't play fair Sammy!" He whined out as Sam walked to the dresser where his duffle was located.

With his back to Dean the elder could see what appeared to be the beginning of a winged tattoo on Sam's back. "Hey Sammy, what's that?" Cas pops up out of nowhere, per usual, "He is gaining his wings."

Sam tries to look over his shoulder at his back, "I'm doin what now?" His voice is alarmed.

"You have been deemed a Fallen Angel of the Lord and are gaining your wings." Sam and Dean look at Cas, "My baby brother is a Fallen Angel?" Cas' only answer is, "And you are his mate." Dean looks at Sam for a moment then back at Cas, with a smirk on his face he replies, "I can live with that." Castiel raises an eyebrow and looks at Dean now, "I suppose that's a good thing then." Dean frowned at the Angel in an almost childish way, "You don't hafta be so mean." Dean pouted causing Cas to smirk a bit. "I am not mean, Dean. I am honest."

Sam snorted and pulled his shirt on over his head. "Try brutal." He snarked and walked over to his lap top set up on the table across the room. "Fair warning Sam, the marks are sensitive. The lightest touch to them you can feel." Sam looked at Cas and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

The Angel walked over and barely touched Sam's back just above where he knew the top of the left mark to be.

Sam gasped and arched away from Cas' touch, "Oh! I see." He bit his bottom lip and shifted in his chair a bit. "Got it. Uber sensitive. Check." He gave Castiel a thumbs up sign and turned his lap top on. Castiel turned to Dean now as the elder moved to ask a question.

"So, this is bugging me now, and I don't know why, but it is." Cas cocked a brow in question and waited, "When an Angel takes a human mate, does their mate have some sort of mark to identify them as 'taken,' I guess is what I'm looking for?" Castiel just nodded and vanished from the room in a flutter of wings.

"A nod? That's all I get?" Dean just scoffed and settled back against his pillow and returned to his book once more.

Thirty minutes had elapsed and Dean hadn't read very far from before. His mind was working in what seemed like over drive to him. "Hey Sam, if I'm supposed to be your mate, how in the hell would we work a mark for that?" Sam frowns a moment and looks over at Dean, "I dunno, I guess the Devil's Traps don't really count huh?" Dean shakes his head, "I don't suppose they would." Sam cocks his head to the side, looking at his brother, "I guess we'll have to think of something then won't we?"

Dean just nods and returns to his book when he looks at his forearms. "What the..." He whispers and traces the line of one of the marks on his arm. It looks exactly identical to the markings on Sam's back. His right index finger traces the outline of the one on his left arm and he hears Sam inhale sharply from across the room. Looking up at his baby brother Dean inquires, "You okay there Sasquatch?" Sam is shifting his left shoulder and nods, "Yeah. M'okay." Dean nods and does the same thing again. "Son of a bitch!" Sam groans.

"What?" Dean's head snaps up again. "What are you doing Dean?" The hazel of Sam's eyes is but a sliver of color around his black pupils. "Nothing, just reading." He replies. "Dean I can feel you touching my mark. Now what are you doing?" Dean scratches his chin a moment then, "Left side?" Sam nods and Dean uses his left finger to mirror his earlier move on the mark of his right arm. Sam groans as Dean watches. "I think I figured out how to work that mark..."

Sam frowns a bit and then watches Dean move his index finger over his left forearm and Sam can feel it as if Dean's touching the mark on the left side of his back, "Fuck!" He groans and then it sinks in. "You have the same mark on your arms." Dean nods again, a sudden gleam in his bright green eyes. "Dean? What are you thinking?" He's rewarded with an answer as Dean brings his forearm to his lips and runs his tongue over the mark of his left arm. "Oooohhh...Dean! D-don't do that!" Sam gasped, arching his back as if to get away from the invisible touch. He watches Dean from his spot across the room as the elder brother teased the mark on his arm continuously with his tongue. "D-dean, you k-keep that up," Sam paused to take a deep breath as Dean ran his tongue over the bottom of the mark, "I thi-think I'm gonna c-cum!" He gasped out watching and feeling Dean rake his teeth over his marked arm."Shit!"

Dean chuckled, emerald eyes twinkling in mischief, "Perhaps that's what I'm aiming for."

The taller male gave a growl deep in his chest as he rose from the chair he resided in and rushed forward to pin Dean to the bed. "Yeah? How about I cum deep inside your ass?" He whispered harshly against Dean's lips and was rewarded by the elder lifting up and wrapping his legs around Sam's hips. "I think I like that idea better." He purred hotly.

Needless to say, when Dean awoke the next morning, his rear and legs were a bit sore, but he was in a fantastic mood.

* * *

_**A/N you know the drill. Clicky the button. Tell me what you think. Review=luff!**_


End file.
